Vs. Bulbasaur!
Vs. Bulbasaur! is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Chronicles: Kanto. It aired on 6/9/2017. Plot Kyle is standing across from Squirtle on Route 6, with Squirtle standing beside him and Pikachu off to the side, while another trainer dressed in samurai clothing is across from Kyle with his Pinsir. Stephanie is sitting near a tree beside Pikachu, Sandshrew, and Caterpie, who is nibbling on a leaf. Squirtle is sent flying backwards from a Seismic Toss attack by Pinsir. (Stephanie): (Murmurs) He's really concentrated, isn't he? (Kyle): (Points at Pinsir) Use Tackle! Squirtle gives a firm nod before dashing towards Pinsir, who is standing still. (Samurai): Wait for it to use Tackle! (Kyle): (Mutters) What's he up to? (Grins) Switch to Water Gun! The Samurai's eyes widen as Squirtle jumps in the air, blasting out a gush of water from his mouth towards Pinsir who is blown backwards by it. Pinsir stands back up, wincing. (Samurai): (Amused) You were aware Harden increased defense, so it would only work on physical attacks, did you not? (Kyle): (Smiles) Sure we'll go with that, not that, maybe you know it was because you kept using Harden with your Metapod every turn! (Samurai): X-Scissor! Pinsir's claws glow green and he brings them to his chest, forming an 'X' shape. A green 'X'-shaped energy construction forms as Pinsir crosses both hands, releasing the X-Scissor attack towards Squirtle. (Kyle): How about we finish this battle off with style? Use Withdraw in the middle of the X-Scissor! (Stephanie): What's he doing now? Squirtle pops back into his shell, spinning towards the center of the 'X'. The 'X'-shaped energy wraps around Squirtle's shell and now surrounding him as he spun towards Pinsir. A cloud of dust covered the field as Squirtle revealed to be standing, clutching onto one knee while standing atop Pinsir's chest. Pinsir's eyes were closed, showing no signs of energy for battle. (Samurai): I, I, I did not know what you were thinking. (Stephanie): (Rolls eyes) He sure is unpredictable. (Kyle): (Grins) I get that a lot. (Samurai): (Walks over to Kyle) That was a good match. (Kyle): Yeah, it was. Minus the part where you had two Metapod, who both used Harden every turn in order to block all of my attacks. (Samurai): (Shakes Kyle's hand) I am sorry for that. Well, it is time for me to leave. Farewell! Squirtle hobbled over to Kyle, who smiled and rubbed his shiny head. (Kyle): (Waves at Samurai) See ya! (Grins at Squirtle) That was a great match! (Stephanie): (Stands up) Yeah, that was a... Unique, way of utilizing Squirtle's shell. Stephanie hands Kyle a Potion, which he sprays over Squirtle's marks. The marks fade away as Kyle continues to spray Squirtle's injuries. (Stephanie): What are you going to do now? Battle the gym leader? (Kyle): Sure! I'll destroy Lt. Surge's Pikachu any day! (Stephanie): (Mutters) He doesn't have a Pikachu. Kyle returns Sandshrew back to his Pokéball before he, Pikachu, and Stephanie walk from Route 6, Stephanie noticing a Paras crawl into a bush. They both arrive at Vermilion City, which is jammed with people walking everywhere. Kyle paces to the gym, where he enters the doors before Stephanie. An attendant is sitting at her desk, watching Kyle. (Attendant): I'm sorry, but the gym leader is occupied. (Kyle): Occupied with what? The attendant opens the door in the hallway, revealing a stadium. Lt. Surge is battling a trainer's Nidorino. The trainer is wearing a purple shirt, matching his Nidorino on the field. A group of cheerleaders are off to the side, watching the trainer's battle. (Lt. Surge): Finish this off with Thunderbolt! (Trainer): Hah, finish this? We'll be the only ones finishing this battle! Nidorino, use Horn Attack! Raichu steps on a spike on the ground, bubbles foaming from his mouth instantaneously. Kyle cackles as he watches Nidorino then slam his horn directly at Raichu's stomach, sending it flying backwards to a wall and slump over. (Referee): Nidorino is the winner of this match, making Gary the winner! (Holds Gary's hand up) (Lt. Surge): (Hands Gary the badge) Be a little less, you know, cocky and arrogant. I've faced trainers like you who end up losing at the league. (Gary): And what do you know? You're only the gym leader! (Cheerleaders): Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't win, then no one can! The cheerleaders all strike a pose while Stephanie gives a look of disgust. (Stephanie): He has his own group of cheerleaders like he's some... Some champion. Gary and his cheerleaders leave the stadium, his shoulder pushing past Kyle. (Kyle): (Enraged) Hey, at least apologize! (Gary): (Looks past his shoulders) Why should I? Gary and his cheerleaders leave, Stephanie grasping onto Kyle's shoulders as she tries to push him back from the doorway. (Lt. Surge): Don't let him get to you, he just wants to cause trouble. Lt. Surge appears behind Kyle, who turns around. (Kyle): I'm here to challenge you! (Lt. Surge): Kid, you've got spunk but I've gotta go. Gym leader meeting over at Goldenrod. (Kyle): Goldenrod? And what's the meeting about? Lt. Surge's face turns grim as he looks at Kyle, whose eyes widen. Stephanie and Kyle step back as Lt. Surge walks out of the gym. (Kyle): What just... (Stephanie): Whatever just happened, lets go since all the gym leaders will be gone. You could use this as a training opportunity! Kyle and Stephanie leave the gym, stopping. (Stephanie): Where are we going? (Kyle): Route 6, I'm going to catch a Pinsir! Kyle dashes ahead of Stephanie, while Pikachu and Squirtle run after him. Squirtle pushes Pikachu, tagging alongside Kyle as they skid to a halt. They're in Route 6. (Kyle): Now we just need to find a Pinsir! Pikachu, use your... Sniffing powers, to find a Pinsir! Pikachu nods his head, planting his nose against the ground. He starts to sniff the ground, walking around with his nose still on the ground. Pikachu places his nose inside of a bush, sniffing it before tipping over and falling into the bush. (Pikachu): Pika! Pika, pika! (Kyle): (Shouts) Pikachu! Kyle dives towards the bush, immediately crashing into a river. Stephanie and her Caterpie appear, running alongside the river as they try to save Kyle and Pikachu. (Stephanie): Kyle, hold on! (Grabs a stick) Hold onto this! Kyle grabs Pikachu's tail and the stick, before turning his head to see a large rock coming at him. He let go, pushing himself and Pikachu back as they narrowly avoid the rock... And plunge from a waterfall, landing in the water. (Stephanie): (Yells) KYLE! Stephanie grabs onto a tree branch and carefully pulls herself and Caterpie down, racing towards Kyle and Pikachu. Kyle exits from the river, completely drenched with his hair covering his eyes and clothing soaked. Pikachu shakes off the water from his fur. (Kyle): Urgh, that hurt. A Bulbasaur appears, smacking Kyle's back with its extended vine. Kyle falls onto the ground while the Bulbasaur picks up the Pikachu with his vines and runs. (Stephanie): Kyle! (Bends down) Are you okay? Kyle turns around, facing Stephanie. (Kyle): (Grunts) Get Pikachu, now. Stephanie nods, running after the Bulbasaur holding Kyle's Pikachu. The Bulbasaur turns around and its bulb glows green, vines shooting out from the ground and wrapping around Stephanie's wrists and ankles. Kyle gets up, chasing after Bulbasaur. He passes by Stephanie with a grin, and notices Bulbasaur quickly rushing to a house. (Kyle): Woah, what is this? How come I've never been invited to the secret garden? Stephanie appears, with some vines hanging off of Caterpie's mouth as she pats the caterpillar Pokémon's antennae. A young woman with blue hair and red overalls walks over to Kyle and Stephanie, bowing. (Melanie): Hello. May I ask, who are you? (Kyle): Kyle. (Stephanie): I'm Stephanie. (Melanie): Well hello then, Kyle and Stephanie! This is, um, a hidden village where I care for Pokémon. The Pokémon here are all abandoned by their trainers, just last night I found an abandoned Charmander lying on a rock. (Kyle): (Gasps, then clenches his fists) That's awful! Who'd do such a thing? (Melanie): Trainers abandon them for many reasons, such as some trainers can't afford to take care of them, or train them. Others release them because they're not strong enough, or don't have the ability they wanted. (Stephanie): I feel so sorry for the Charmander. (Melanie): He's doing fine but misses his trainer. May I ask, what are you doing here? (Kyle): My Pikachu was taken by that, that, um... Bulb thing. (Melanie): Bulbasaur? (Stephanie): I believe that's the Pokémon. (Melanie): (Laughs) Oh, he's the leader of the Hidden Village! He protects the Pokémon here and takes care of them, and brings in Pokémon everyday. Bulbasaur must've thought that you were trying to kidnap Pikachu! (Stephanie): (Mutters) The irony. (Kyle): Where's Bulbasaur then? Melanie raises her finger as to say something, before pausing and looking around. She gives a nervous laugh, causing Kyle to raise his eyebrow. (Kyle): He's not here, is he? (Melanie): (Sighs) He's either at the house or in the backyard of the house. (Stephanie): (Eyes widen) That's a very big house! Kyle dashes forward, bursting through the house. The house resembled a nursing home but for Pokémon, with cushions being sat on by injured Drowzee and Pidgeotto flying through the air with one wing. (Kyle): Where is Bulbasaur? The Pokémon are all startled by Kyle's appearance, and hide out of fear of humans. Kyle rubs the back of his neck with one hand while walking around, chuckling nervously at the situation. A bold Rattata speaks up. (Rattata): Rat, rat, rattata! The noise created by the Rattata causes Bulbasaur to appear on a balcony, leaping off with Pikachu still on his bulb. Bulbasaur hesitantly approaches the Rattata, eyeing Kyle. (Kyle): (Kneels down) Hey, that Pikachu is actually mine. I've had him for about four days, and even Pikachu knows that. (Pikachu): (Nods) Pika! (Kyle): So yeah, can you give me back my Pikachu? Bulbasaur turns around, letting Pikachu hop off of his back. Pikachu runs up to Kyle, who embraces him in a hug and laughs. (Kyle): Thank you so much! (Bulbasaur): (Begrudgingly) Bulb. Melanie and Stephanie enter the house. (Melanie): Oh, you've found your Pikachu! It's rare for Bulbasaur to listen to another trainer, he's always so confident in himself! Kyle gets up with Pikachu still in his hands, about to leave with Stephanie. (Stephanie): Thank you for your help, but we really need to go. (Melanie): It's very late, how about stay with me? Kyle and Stephanie both look at each other, Stephanie mouthing a "Yes." to Kyle while he mouths "No.". (Kyle): We have a place to stay for the night, so it's no biggy. (Stephanie): Yeah, at my house, which is weird. And besides it'll take about an hour or two to get there! Kyle crosses his arms while Pikachu crawls up his shoulder, resting. Stephanie sighs and mouths "Please!" to Kyle, who nods. (Melanie): Well then, it's a deal! I've got a bed for you guys, right over there. There's only one though, but I have a sleeping bag if anyone wants it. Scene Kyle is on the edge of the bed while Stephanie is on the other side, with Pikachu in the middle. Melanie is sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor. (Kyle): Where's Bulbasaur? Isn't he supposed to be sleeping? Stephanie doesn't give a response, still sleeping. Kyle sighs and gets off of the bed, revealing to have changed into black shorts and a white t-shirt with an orange stripe going through the middle, matching his collar and cuffs. He walks out of the room, not making a single sound, and checks the rest of the house. He then goes outside and finds Bulbasaur sitting at the front of the house, presumably keeping watch. (Kyle): What're you doing here? It's, (Checks his watch) 10 o'clock! (Bulbasaur): Bulb, bulb bulb! (Kyle): Huh, you're watching over the village? But it's late, and it'll be fine! Right then, an explosion occurs somewhere in the Hidden Village. Smoke starts to rise from burning trees, as Bulbasaur and Kyle get up. (Kyle): Dangit, I forgot Squirtle's Pokéball at the house. I better go get - (Cut off by Bulbasaur). (Bulbasaur): (Confidently) Bulba, bulb! Bulb bulb bulb! Bulbasaur nudges Kyle's leg forwards, causing him to stumble towards the direction of the fire. Kyle and Bulbasaur sprint together to a bunch of trees, with one tree falling over. Men in black with a big red 'R' on their chest and hats appear, as one stomps his foot on the tree and gives a smug grin towards Kyle, appearing taller than he actually is. (Ken): Elites, go! Ken, Al, and Harry all pose before throwing a Pokéball, releasing a Tauros, Gengar, and Muk. Muk shoots his hand towards Kyle, throwing him across the Hidden Village and into a tree. (Kyle): Ow, that's got to hurt. Bulbasaur disappears while the Elites walk towards Kyle threateningly. Scene Bulbasaur is waving his vines towards the burning village as Kyle's Sandshrew, Kyle's Squirtle, Kyle's Pikachu, Stephanie's Caterpie, a Rattata, a Pidgey and Pidgeotto, an Oddish, and many more Pokémon march towards it. Stephanie and Melanie are awakened by the chaos, walking over to see what is going on. (Melanie): Bulbasaur, what are you doing?! (Stephanie): (Sniffs the air) There's, there's a fire going on! (Melanie): (Gasps) Really? Melanie and Stephanie run in their pajamas to the fire. Ken is carrying Kyle over his shoulders, while Al and Harry are holding cages filled with wild Pokémon. (Stephanie): St-stop right there! (Ken): (Turns around) Heh, and who are you to tell us to stop? (Shouts) Tauros, use Take Down! Tauros kicks his feet against the ground, brewing a cloud of dust as he runs towards Stephanie. Caterpie jumps in the way as her antennae release a purple miasma with a foul stench, Tauros fleeing from the site. (Ken): Uh-unbelievable! Who are you?! (Stephanie): I'm Stephanie! Why do you have my friend over there? (Al): The boss paid us to get a kid named Kyle since he's causing us trouble, and to find a hidden village to steal some Pokémon! (Harry): Yeah, and now we're gonna get you and all the Pokémon in this place! Gengar shoots a Shadow Ball towards the ground, causing a cloud of dust to kick up and blind Stephanie and everyone else. Muk extends its arms, grabbing a bunch of wailing Pokémon as they're placed into metal cages. Ken runs off, but is hit by a Razor Leaf attack, falling over. (Kyle): (Gets up) Thanks Bulbasaur! Now, use your Razor Leaf attack to try and break the cages! Sandshrew, Squirtle, Pikachu, try to to battle Muk! Pikachu nods, jumping into the air and spinning. His tail gains a metallic texture as he misses Tauros' body and hits his ankles causing him to fall over. Sandshrew chucks Squirtle, who pops back into his shell and hits Muk while Bulbasaur releases sharp leaves from his bulb at the cage, barely making a dent. Muk attacks Bulbasaur, stretching above him to envelop him before Kyle tackles Bulbasaur and the two get out of the way. Kyle cackles as he dodges Muk swiftly. (Al): Gengar. return! (Harry): You too, Muk! Al and Harry return their Pokémon back to their Pokéball, grabbing the cages and running off with Ken. A Charmander lying on a rock nearby shoots out a weak stream of flames, hitting the Elites and melting the cages. (Kyle): They were a lot more disappointing than I thought. I thought they'd be more, (Grins) appointing. (Ken): This isn't the last time you'll see us! You've just became our number one enemy! Ken, Al, and Harry fall over into a pitfall trap and Kyle walks over to only see them disappear. Kyle throws his fist against his knee, muttering something. (Stephanie): Kyle, come check this out! Kyle runs over, seeing Caterpie glowing blue. Caterpie gains a cocoon-like shape, having evolved into Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. (Stephanie): What is it? (Melanie): Oh that's Metapod, the evolution of Caterpie! I remember seeing that Caterpie at the Hidden Village, it was injured one night and Bulbasaur helped heal him. Caterpie was then lost in a forest fire, but I guess he found a way home. (Kyle): Huh, maybe it might evolve into a moth next. Bulbasaur nuzzles his nose into Kyle's knee, gaining his attention. (Kyle): Huh? (Bulbasaur): Bulba, bulb! (Melanie): I think he wants to battle, but lets wait until the morning. Scene Kyle is standing across a dirt field from Bulbasaur, grinning as he points at Bulbasaur, Pikachu crawling down his shoulder and arm and jumping onto the field. (Bulbasaur): Bulba, bulb! (Pikachu): Pika pi? (Kyle): Huh, you want to battle me in order to join me? (Cackles) Well then, lets get started and use Thunder Shock! Pikachu runs around Bulbasaur, firing bolts of electricity towards Bulbasaur who dodges some of them but gets hit a couple of times. Bulbasaur's bulb glows green as vines shoot out from the ground and wraps around Pikachu's body, glowing a vibrant green as his health is absorbed. (Stephanie): What was that move? (Melanie): Leech seed, it absorbs the opponent's health. (Kyle): Pikachu, try to electrocute the vines! Pikachu uses Thunder Shock, the vines being electrocuted but only wrapping around Pikachu tighter with each voltage. Bulbasaur is about to run towards Pikachu, head-first, when Pikachu's tail hits the ground and a stick is thrown into the air. The spinning stick cuts through the vines and Pikachu runs towards Bulbasaur, leaving behind a white trail of light as they both ram into each other and are thrown backwards. (Kyle): Electro ball! Pikachu jumps up into the air, twirling around as a ball of electricity forms at the tip of his tail. Bulbasaur widens his eyes as everything goes white. He flips over, showing no signs of energy to battle. Kyle chucks a Pokéball at Bulbasaur, which shakes once, then twice, and finally a third time before locking and releasing a few stars. Kyle picks up the Pokéball and jumps into the air. (Kyle): I caught a, Bulbasaur! Major Events *Stephanie's Caterpie evolves into Metapod. *Kyle captures Bulbasaur. Characters Humans *Kyle *Stephanie *Samurai *Lt. Surge *Gary Oak *Melanie Pokémon *Pikachu (Kyle's) *Sandshrew (Kyle's) *Squirtle (Kyle's) *Bulbasaur (Kyle's; new) *Stephanie's Caterpie (evolves) *Stephanie's Metapod (evolved) *Samurai's Pinsir *Lt. Surge's Raichu *Gary's Nidorino *Charmander (wild) *Drowzee (wild) *Pidgeotto (wild; multiple) *Pidgey (wild; multiple) *Rattata (wild; multiple) *Oddish (wild) *Tauros (Ken's) *Gengar (Al's) *Muk (Harry's) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a new Pokémon caught/obtained and a Pokémon evolving, in this case Bulbasaur and Metapod. *Team Rocket Elite Trio makes an appearance from the Adventures manga, but is referred to as the Elites. **They make a reference to Teen Titans, saying "Elites, go!", matching the catchphrase Robin says before battle. *The Elites also make a reference to their boss, and state that Kyle is now their enemy. *Damian's former Charmander being in the Hidden Village is based off of the Electric Tales of Pikachu manga. *This episode features the second forest fire in a row. *This episode features an original "unword" by Kyle, (dis)appointing. *Kyle makes a reference to the popular theory about Metapod and Venonat's evolutions being switched, by saying that "maybe it might evolve into a moth next.". *Al's Muk stretching above Bulbasaur to envelop them was an idea by 6f5e4d or Sixef, based off of the anime. **This was due to an oversight by the author, who had thought Muk knew Body Slam. **Muk last knew Body Slam in Generation III, as a Move Tutor move. Category:Episodes